Cat Clan Rivalries
by WereWolfGirl1318
Summary: What happens when there are only two clans and one finds a stray that happens to be a long lost family member? Read and find out. Please review. I don't own anything. I take no credit.


Cat Clan Rivalries 

In a forest called the Ugly Forest, live two clans of cats. One clan was called Lionclan. Lionclan lived in the heart of the forest. They had the best spot for a camp. It had plenty of food, it was cool in the hot summer days, and it cut back on the cold wind during winter.

The other clan was called Tigerclan. They live in a small little group of trees on the other side of the river that divides the two clan's territory. All Tigerclan cats know how to swim. Tigerclan has the second best spot for a camp. They have plenty of food and cool summer days. But it's horrible during the winter, it's breezy from the lack of strong trees like Lionclan have, the river freezes over, cutting off some food supplies, and it's a threat if a cat falls through the ice, it will die. The only good thing about the river freezing is that it creates a bridge to invade Lionclan's territory, but even then it's still dangerous.

Every now and then, Lionclan and Tigerclan fight over territory. In Lionclan's territory, there's an area by the river that has huge rocks out in the open. Because the rocks are out in the open, they collect heat from the sun which the cat's from Lionclan warm themselves on at night or during the winter. The two clans fight because Tigerclan wants that piece of territory, seeing as they have nothing to warm themselves on in their territory. But Lionclan isn't going to give it up without a fight.

One day there was a young female tabby cat walking through the forest. She was as black as a starless night sky with eyes as green as the tops of the trees in the summer. She had no idea that she was on Lionclan territory. She was a stray. She never belonged to humans or a clan. She's what the clan would call a loner.

As she walked, she kept hearing the bushes russell behind her and beside her. Then out of nowhere, cats jump out of the bushes and surround her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Lionclan territory?" Growled a huge brown with gold patches tom cat. The she cat looked into his hostile eyes. She knew she was in trouble.

"My name's Kento. And I didn't know there were cats here. I am not from around here." Kento replied as she crouched low on her belly and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws. Another cat stepped forward and sniffed at her.

"She's telling the truth Tezuka. She doesn't smell like Tigerclan or humans at all. She's just a loner." Replied the cat. Kento looked at this cat. He was long and thin. He was a nice light brown with eyes as blue as the ocean.

"I don't believe it. It's some type of trick from Tigerclan." Growled another cat. Kento spun her head around and looked at this cat. He was pure black like her except he had one white paw and a patch of white fur around his scared muzzle. Kento also noticed that part of his right ear was missing. His eyes were a yellowish brown. He looked very aggressive.

"Relax Kaidoh. If she was a threat to us, she would have attacked us already." Replied a grey and white stripped tabby tom. Kento looked at her defender. He was smaller than the other three cats, but he had long powerful legs. His eyes where a light blue like ice but gentle.

"Enough Momo. I believe Fuji on this one. But just to be on the safe side we'll take her to our camp and Ryuziki can deal with her." Tezuka meowed. The cats nodded and each took a spot around Kento so she was surrounded. Then with a swish of his tail, the cats followed Tezuka along with Kento.

Once in the camp, Kento saw six other cats hanging around. When she entered the camp, all the cats turned and looked at the outsider.

"Hey Tezuka, what's going on? Who's this outsider?" asked a small thin dark gray tom cat with gold colored eyes.

"This is Kento. She's a loner and we found her in our territory. We brought her back here to see what Ryuziki wants to do." Tezuka replied to the tom.

"That's Oishi. He a warrior like the rest of us." A voice meowed in her ear. Kento looked to her left to see Fuji. Fuji continued, "Tezuka is deputy and Ryuziki is our leader."

"Speaking of our leader, here she comes." Meowed Momo. Kento looked up to see a pure white she cat coming towards them.

"Tezuka, what's the meaning of this?" Meowed the she cat.

"Ryuziki, we found this loner in our territory. She said that she's not from around here. I thought you would like to meet her personally." Tezuka meowed politely. The white she cat looked past Tezuka to look at Kento.

"What is your name loner?" Ryuziki meowed sternly. Kento looked the she cat in the eyes.

"My name's Kento and what Tezuka told you is true." Kento meowed politely. Ryuziki hesitated before she replied.

"Momo, take her to see Inui. Tell him to give her something to recover her strength. She's no threat to us." Ryuziki replied calmly, she continued, "Tezuka, Fuji I want to speak with you in my den if you please."

"Come on. I'll take you to Inui, he's our medicine cat." Momo meowed as Kento watched Tezuka and Fuji follow Ryuziki. Kento looked at Momo.

"You live so different." Kento meowed as she followed him.

"Yeah, but it's worth it." Momo meowed as he led the way to the medicine cat's den, he continued, "See that cat over there with the flame colored pelt?"

"Yeah." Kent meowed looking at the flame colored tom.

"That's Eiji. He's really friendly. You'll like him once you get to know him. Oh and that cat next to him is Ryoma. He's the youngest of the clan." Momo meowed as he pointed to each of them with his tail. Kento looked at Ryoma. He was a cream color with a black head, paws and tail.

"Who's that?" Kento asked pointing to a dark brown tom laying in the shade.

"Oh, that's Takeshi. He's ok but he can get really excited sometimes and when he does, stay out of his way." Momo meowed with sarcasm.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kento replied as they stopped in front of a den entrance surrounded by vines.

"Inui," Momo meowed.

"Come in." replied a voice. Momo nodded to Kento and led the way in.

When Kento's eyes adjusted to the amount of light in the cave, she saw a black and white tom organizing leaves and berries. The tom looked up at his guest.

"Oh, Momo what can I do for you?" the cat meowed.

"Ryuziki has asked that you tend to Kento and help her recover her strength. She's a loner and needs some rest and care." Momo meowed after he gave his chest a quick lick.

"Ok. I'll take care of her. You may go now." Inui meowed as he searched for the herbs he would need.

"You'll be ok Kento. There's no better medicine cat than Inui." Momo meowed to her.

"I don't know. I don't feel comfortable alone with him." Kento meowed in a low meow.

"You'll be fine. I promise. I'll stop by later and bring you a mouse or a finch." Momo meowed as he gave her ear a lick of reassurance.

"Ok. See you later." Kento meowed. She watched him leave.

"Kento, eat these. They'll help bring back your strength. Then find a nest over there and get some sleep." Inui meowed once Momo had left. Kento did as she was told. She ate the herbs in front of her and then curled up in a near by nest.

The next thing Kento knew, there were screams coming from the camp outside. She jumped out of her nest and ran to the cave entrance. She looked out into the camp and saw Ryoma and Eiji fighting two strange cats. At that point she realized that they were under attack. She didn't think twice, she just bolted out into the clearing. She looked around for Momo, but couldn't see him anywhere. Then she saw Fuji pinned to the ground by a huge black and brown tom. She ran over to him and jumped on the tom's back, sinking her claws into his sides. The tom yowled in surprise and pain. He released Fuji and tried to get rid of Kento. Kento jumped off the tom's back and bit hard on his tail. The cat yowled again and took off running through the camp entrance.

"Thanks." Fuji panted before he leapt into another fight. Kento looked around the camp for Momo. She saw him fighting beside Kaidoh. He didn't need help. Then she looked for another cat to fight. She saw a tall gray and black she cat towering over the leader. She dashed behind the cat and jumped at the she cat, racking her claws down her sides. The she cat yowled and ran out the camp entrance. Kento looked at the leader who nodded her thanks and rejoined the fight.

Finally the last cat was chased out of the camp. Inui ran around tending to injured cats. Kento looked around the camp for Momo. She was praying that he wasn't hurt. Then she saw him, standing over Ryoma's body. She quickly dashed over to him.

"Hey is he ok?" She asked.

"Kento, are you ok? Fuji said you were fighting with us." Momo asked as he gave her a relief nudge.

"Yeah I am fine. But what about Ryoma?" she replied.

"Inui's coming. He'll take care of Ryoma." Momo meowed as Inui came over with a mouth full of herds.

"I'll take care of him. You two go do something else." Inui meowed. Kento and Momo walked over to Fuji who was lying on his side with a nice scratch on his shoulder.

"Kento, where did you learn to fight like that? You said that you weren't part of a clan." Fuji meowed once he saw her.

"My brother taught me. I am not sure where he learned, but he belonged to a clan." Kento meowed back, she continued, "Who were those cats?"

"Those cats come from another clan called Tigerclan. They live on the other side of the river." Momo meowed.

"Why did they attack you?" Kento asked.

"They attack us because they want our territory." Fuji replied.

"I see. That's a problem." Kento meowed.

"Warriors gather around." Ryuziki's meow echoed across the camp. Slowly cats got to their paws and gathered around their leader.

"We must do something about Tigerclan. Unfortunately, I have no ideas." Ryuziki meowed once all of her warriors had settled down. She continued, "Tezuka and I have agreed to ask you for ideas. If you have one please speak now or come to me or Tezuka."

Kento was half listening and half working on a plan. She stood up.

"Ryuziki, I have an idea." She meowed. All the cats turned their eyes on her.

"Kento, what are you doing?" Momo hissed beside her.

"Helping your clan because you've helped me." Kento hissed back.

"Kento, you don't have to help us. You aren't part of the clan. It's none of your business." Tezuka meowed in a serious but calm meow.

"I know I don't belong to your clan, but it's the least I can do. At least hear me out." Kento meowed back.

"Fine." Tezuka meowed with a nodded.

"What's your idea Kento?" Ryuziki asked.

"I will go to Tigerclan's camp ask for a peace meeting between the two clans. If the meeting is set up, the two leaders will discus the boundary lines. I have that planned to." Kento meowed. The cats around her murmured to one another.

"I don't see how that's going to work." Ryuziki meowed confused.

"If you agree to it, I'll show you. It's better than just sitting here waiting for them to attack us again." Kento meowed.

"Enough. We've heard you out. Now sit and be quiet." Tezuka yowled with a slash of his tail.

"Now you've gone and made Tezuka mad." Kaidoh hissed. At that moment, Momo stood up beside Kento.

"I think she has a point. It's worth a try. Isn't it?" Momo meowed.

"I agree with Momo and Kento." Fuji meowed as he too stood up.

"Ok, quiet. I'll think about it and talk it over with Tezuka. But for now get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow. And Kento, thank you for your help in the battle we could use some extra paws." Ryuziki meowed before she dismissed the cats.

"Hey Kento, why don't you sleep in the warriors den by me and Fuji?" Momo asked as the cats split up.

"I'd like that. It's kinda lonely in the medicine cat's den." Kento meowed with sarcasm. And with that they went into the warriors den and fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone was woken up by Ryuziki's yowl for a clan meeting.

"Tezuka and I have decided to put Kento's plan into action. And to also welcome Kento as a full member of the clan, that is if she wants to be apart of us?" Ryuziki meowed.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Kento meowed happily.

"Then Kento come up here and let's get this plan into action." Ryuziki meowed, she continued, "You are to obey whatever Kento says." She addressed to the clan cats. She stepped back and let Kento speak. Kento chose cats and gave them a certain job to do.

Once everyone had a job, Kento left the camp to go to Tigerclan's territory. Tezuka told her how to get there and his words echoed in her mind as she made her way there.

When she crossed the river, she dashed straight into the bushes and waited until a patrol came by. When the patrol came, she jumped out in front of them and allowed then to take her to their leader.

Once she talked to the leader, who agreed on the meeting, she crossed the river again and ran all the way back to the Lionclan camp. As she reached the camp entrance, she yowled with joy. The cats heard her yowl and gathered by the high rock.

"They have agreed to meet us on our side of the river. And they agreed on no fighting whatsoever." Kento reported with success in he meow. After she reported the agreements, she took the clan cats and led them to the river, where Tigerclan was waiting.

All the clan cats stayed in the forest, while the leaders and deputies met in the middle. The leaders talked for awhile. Then just like they came, they turned around and walked back to their clan cats and their own territory. Ryuziki didn't say a word until they got back to the camp. She jumped onto the high rock for a clan meeting.

"Tigerclan's leader and I have agreed to set out territory boundary lines just before sunning rocks. And sunning rocks is now free to all cats wheatear they are from our clan or Tigerclan." Ryuziki meowed, she continued, "We have you to thank for this Kento. If there's anything you want let me know. You've earned it."

Kento spent the rest of her days in Lionclan. Momo and she had three healthy kits. And she became best friends with all of Lionclan's warriors, even Kaidoh. She even found out that her brother was Lionclan's fourth leader. She was proud to be apart of Lionclan, just like her brother.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
